


Touch

by 后跳 (santaL)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:01:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25769341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santaL/pseuds/%E5%90%8E%E8%B7%B3
Summary: cp/十万现pa 男高中生补档 正文无R18 后续会补上R18内容
Relationships: Manjoume Jun | Chazz Princeton/Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki
Kudos: 4





	Touch

从后门经过的时候，万丈目还特意向里面看了看。

十代趴在书堆里睡觉，胳膊肘悬空着，背上有别人恶作剧贴上的纸条。快上课了，万丈目只来得及看他一眼，这一眼还是好几次经过后门才找出来的。好在十代他们班上不常换座位，他坐在靠窗第二列，后桌的女生总在桌边挂着漂亮的背包。

体育课前他总是最后一个从教室里离开的，准备了各种理由：去办公室送作业、收拾东西、换运动服，但一次也没有被问过。好像等班级队伍开始自由活动了、或者男孩们已经站在跑道上开始测验，他才慢吞吞地捂着长袖运动服踩上塑胶跑道，是一道多么平常的风景。

万丈目不喜欢上体育课，他不爱动，怕晒，又爱干净，不喜欢出汗。所以体育课也不眷顾他。上周这个时候他被篮球砸了，特别精准，隔着两块场地冲他飞过来。

他不知道自己走在路上招惹谁了，这个学校里谁不认识他？也许是身上的运动服太干净，白得反光，或者夏天本就容易使人目眩。后来他想，幸亏这飞来横祸没给他帅气的脸上留下青春的疤痕，也没把鼻梁砸歪——他都没记住人家的长相，只顾着头晕了，哪怕日后想去索赔也没有方向。

对方比他高半头，匆匆忙忙跑过来。一股青春期男孩的味道扑面而来，热烘烘的，与塑胶味和扬尘混在一起。他想摸他被砸中的地方，怎么都下不去手，连连躬身道歉，局促又诚恳，汗水在短发上亮晶晶地反光，“我看见你，不小心就把球给投出去了。”

万丈目被砸得没缓过神，好半天也没想明白赛场上为什么会分神给一个路人。刚刚围上来的几个男孩又抱着球散开了，只剩下始作俑者一脸羞愧地搓着手问他：“真的没事吗，万丈目先生，要不我送你去保健室？”

他聒噪得比头顶上的太阳还烦人。万丈目礼貌地拒绝他——尽管心中火上加火，他还是适当地弯了弯嘴角，表明不碍事。这是他一贯被要求的，在外要保持气度与体量，不过现下也没个镜子，不知道这个微笑狰不狰狞，够不够体面。

他先去洗了个脸，球场边的洗手池没有镜子，水龙头好像在往外跑热水，水流砸在水泥池底，溅得他胸前湿了一大片。洗完脸他在楼梯上坐了一会，不想回教室，更不想再往太阳底下跑。操场旁边有一排行道树，以前他不想跑步的时候就在树荫底下坐着，他班上的女生，有的也会体育课上到一半躲到这边来聊天。

夏天太热了，他们都不喜欢出汗。万丈目的外套湿了，沉闷，燥热，一股潮湿发霉的味道笼罩着他。他躲到保健室，想着总要上点擦伤药，结果屋里没有值班医生，没有大人，只有一个坐在塑料椅子上、乍一看以为是在挂点滴的男孩。

“这不是万丈目准吗，”男孩一见他就大惊小怪地嚷嚷，“哎呀，这脸上是怎么啦，优等生还和人打架吗？”

他站起来又坐下，看热闹一般地打量他，伸着脖子，像踮着脚吐舌头的小狗。万丈目匆匆瞥他一刀，拉开椅子坐下，坐了一会又起身去找镜子，端详脸上的淤血和擦伤。

他很在意自己的脸，于是翻箱倒柜找红药水，找绷带、棉签和止疼片，找齐了放在桌上，又拿着镜子照，好半天都下不去手。

男孩看他不说话，神情严肃，也不逗他了，窝回原来的姿势玩手机。学校里不让带手机，万丈目兜里也有一个，老师不怎么管他，睁一只眼闭一只眼。没过一会他就从镜子里发现后面男孩一直在往这边瞅，越过耸起的肩膀，偷偷摸摸，加倍小心。搁在平时万丈目肯定会大大方方给人家看：谁见了他不夸一句帅哥。可现在不一样，他对着那侧的脸刚好被砸得鼻青脸肿，临时换个方向又太显刻意。生活中司空见惯的一点小烦恼被困在只有两人的房间里，在视线中传递，逐渐要变成大问题。

完美形象绷不住了，万丈目几乎拍下镜子直接过去和他眼对眼。门一响，保健室的老师开会回来，胳膊底下夹着学校统一发放的厚牛皮笔记本，第一眼看见万丈目也惊讶：你跟人打架了？

鮎川老师也是刚转正没多久的年轻人，比他们大不了几岁。她一边关门，靠在门板上，做了指甲的手旋着门把手，一边和他开玩笑：“好学生今天也和人打架啦？谁敢打我们万丈目少爷的脸啊，这是想退学回家了？”

万丈目抬着脸让她看，眼睛眨来眨去，他在与自来熟的人交往时总处于被动的位置，半天才憋出一句被球砸的——还不如说是打架呢，说完话他就开始懊恼。鮎川老师也友好地笑了一声：“没事，破不了相。”

说完又进屋去找东西，路过男孩的时候还训了一嘴：“你少在这幸灾乐祸，我刚才可看见你玩手机了。”

第二次见面还是在保健室，万丈目坐在鮎川老师的位置上，嘴里叼着温度计，听见开门声，立刻把手机塞到胳膊底下。抬头一看还是上次那个男孩，他立刻不装了，眼皮一垂，摸出手机在桌底下继续划拉。

男孩绕过他，在屋里转了一圈，确定没有其他患者之后，才慢吞吞地拖着墙角的四脚圆凳坐到万丈目面前——像个来私人问诊的大人物似的。

万丈目警惕地抬起眼皮，抿紧了嘴唇，可半天也没见他凑过来，就坐在那，隔着很宽的一张实木办公桌，与他保持着安全距离——谁也看不见谁的手机屏幕。他也把手机掏出来，明目张胆的放在桌上按，像在和万丈目示威——比赛在手机屏幕上剁肉。他打字太用力了，咚咚咚的，还只用一根手指头点，游刃有余；另一只手托着脑袋，时不时在头顶上抓一抓，抓得蓬松，以至于可以盖过后脑勺上翘着的一撮头发。

如果对面是个女孩子，万丈目可以先挪开位置自主回避；可现在对面坐着的是个男的，还架着一股主动找茬的气质，别说是同龄人了，就算是他哥他也不会退。

他非要和他耗着，看谁先觉得无聊，反正离着下课还早。

这次没有上周幸运，逃课赶上学生会的巡查。几个人推门进来的时候，万丈目正趴在桌上填病假条，眼也没抬。五阶堂站在最前面，颇有打家劫舍的气概，先看见趴在桌上的万丈目，眼睛一亮：“万丈目先生也在这里呀。”

尽职尽责的小领导转头替他问了旁边逃课男孩的名字，游城十代，就在他隔壁班。万丈目靠在转椅上，比起被问话，更像是在听手下的报告；手在桌下面转着笔，心想怪不得看他有点眼熟，原来就在隔壁。

十代说他踢球的时候把小腿撞伤了，抓起裤管果然有一块缠着好几层纱布。五阶堂看了一眼就不管他了，回头靠在墙边跟万丈目聊天，一晃一晃的，还有点羞涩忸怩。万丈目有一句没一句地听着，也不接话，翘着腿坐，露出一点细白的脚踝。当他讲到去年的学生会趣闻时，万丈目终于把病假条撕下来递给他，还带着点纸屑的毛边。五阶堂的脸上堆着笑，连连摆手：“这个我就不用检查了——万丈目前辈要注意休息呀。”

等他出了门，十代才凑过来，好像终于找到了一个交流的突破点：“原来你们认识。”

万丈目也坐直了，把按动的中性笔往桌上一扔：“我还以为你就是来逃课的。”

十代说：“我就是来逃课的。看来你当学生会主席的时候也被这样骗过。”

万丈目反驳：“我没当过学生会主席。我要是学生会的，现在已经给你开好处分条了，下午广播里就会念：游城十代同学因为逃课被罚打扫学校大门一周。”

接着又问：“你真是逃课的啊？”

“你不也是？”

“我是有理由的。”万丈目说，“算了，跟你也说不上这个。”

十代噘了噘嘴，再在手机上打字就没那么用力了。中途他好几次抬头看万丈目，睫毛扑簌簌地抖，有点欲言又止的意思。起初万丈目还相当机敏地抬眼和他对视，后来就当没看见，抓抓脖子，挠挠耳朵；再后来实在忍不住了：“你总看我干什么，是没见过男的，觉得我特别好看吗？”

“不是，不是，”十代说，“你脸上真的一点伤疤都没留啊，好厉害。我就不一样，我是容易留伤疤的体质，你看这胳膊和腿上，去年被蚊子咬的包，抓破了，到现在还有痕迹呢。”

他本来就穿的短袖，此刻不由分说把手臂往桌上一甩，万丈目还没来得及屏住呼吸往后撤，就瞧见十代一脸苦恼地指着臂弯的褐色疤痕给他看。这下真像在问诊了。万丈目颇感无奈，四下乱瞟，瞥见桌角铁托盘里的感冒药，便随口敷衍他，“还行吧”、“没那么严重”、“时间长了就好了”。其实他真没在意过这个，他天生就是不留疤的体质，小时候磕破了膝盖，转天好了之后也没有一点痕迹，以至于他自己都会怀疑这地方到底是不是受过伤，而让他受伤的自行车最终也没有学会。

十代被他不上心的安抚给圈住，嘟嘟囔囔地，将信将疑地，攥拳又松开，最后一点一点把胳膊抽回来。万丈目对没有体味的男人排斥感没那么强，在十代晃晃荡荡坐回去之后，反而长舒一口气，觉得关系贴近不少，而后知后觉开始担心十代会不会因为他的敷衍而沮丧地哭出来。

可十代不知道他在想这个，就像两人打水仗酣战时忽然有一个人提出不玩了，于天于地于情于理都无可厚非，只让他感到不爽，不甘心，又有点摸不着头脑。这人还挺难搞的，夸他都不行，十代扣着胳膊想。这时他还没想着与他发展成朋友——逃课路上的萍水相逢罢了。可当万丈目低头按手机的时候，他又不免伸着脖子好奇：这优等生在看什么呢，也不和我分享。

后来夏天结束了，万丈目就没再逃过体育课。再遇见十代，换了个地方，操场旁边的行道树哗哗啦啦地往下掉叶子，十代非要挤在他旁边坐，还笑嘻嘻地碰他肩膀：你怎么最近都不逃课了？

万丈目也不知道他在高兴个什么劲，心说我又和你不熟，结果歪着头瞅他一眼，忽然又不忍心泼冷水了。

十代说：“我在保健室等你好久都没来，还以为你真去好好上课了。结果今天出来一看——你不就是换了个地方坐着吗？”

万丈目不置可否，眼神轻飘飘的，看他一眼，又转去看远处的别人了。

“你就是本性难移。”十代追着评价。

万丈目本欲反驳，话到嘴边绕了个弯，变成了“你也少逃课”。

十代回头瞪他：“装什么正经，你好学生、年级第一逃课更不合适吧。”

说是这样说，他们还是像组成了什么同盟一样，每周在这个时刻准时于操场边见面。十代特别不见外，之后便用一块巧克力、一听冰饮换取了万丈目身边的位置。秋天他仍会给他买冰凉的汽水，冬天买盒装的牛奶，两个人各自咬着吸管，手缩在袖子里，只露出一点指尖在外面。有时候万丈目想，为什么天这么冷，牛奶却不会冻冰呢？

那时候他们还算不上熟识，只有一点点共同隐瞒秘密的默契。后来十代告诉他，知道你的名字只是因为我后桌喜欢你。

而万丈目却想，那我知道你名字还是因为你逃课窝在保健室被查呢。

从夏天等到冬天，万丈目也没等到十代的后桌来找他告白。他的班上每学期都有人员流动，普通班里成绩拔尖的学生可以进来，替换掉跟不上进度、扯班级后腿的同学。在班里位置坐得稳的，除了发奋努力一身油墨味的好学生，还有些背景可观的公子哥。万丈目属于这两类人的交叉范围里，未来的上流社会圈子邀请他进来，用衣角抹眼镜的好学生也愿意听他的见解。但他知道这些友好都是对他的身份、他的姓氏或被印在成绩单上的排名，而不是他本人。有时候他也觉得自己有那么一点自命清高的意思，但这个班里每个人都觉得自己是不同寻常的天才，各个都是一座孤岛。

这样想的时候，十代刚好来找他要练习册的答案。

班上也有男孩正与普通班的女孩子谈恋爱，那种未来晦明清晰的阶级层次在此刻尚未显出痕迹。有时万丈目以为他与十代之间的区别只不过是一本不会被收上去的小册子，因为老师相信他们作为优等生的自制力——天知道万丈目对着没有讲解的答案推算时有多困难。可是十代不管，他只需要填上那个选项，歪七扭八地，一长句话都能省略成几个字；以至于被批改的作业上常常带着几个问号，最后拖着一个恨铁不成钢的对钩。

有人擅长学习，自然就有人不擅长。就像万丈目不太愿意主动找话题与人聊天那样，自己知道这毛病不好，又改不过来，有时候想通了，觉得减少不必要的社交可以提高做事效率；可是一转头看见十代和他的其他朋友也玩得很好，又觉得自己是不是真的不擅长与同学交流。

抓不住别人的心。

十代现在和他玩得好，转头也可以对别人这样好。他和他室友、同班同学、社团朋友之类的玩得比他好多了。跟他熟、走得近只是因为某个时刻他们有共同点，再加上也许他们真的相性不是太差，谁也不会真的把对方往外推——所以就这么一直交往下来了。

他对着教室里的后黑板发誓：他真的不是就缺这一个朋友，更不是非得要在游城十代的朋友排名里占据第一第二的地位。他是要强，但肯定不会这样无端地争风吃醋，更何况吃醋对象是一个普通的男高中生的平凡友谊。

与此相对的，他也觉得和十代一起吃饭，或自己吃饭的日子没什么不同。怎么过都是过，十代没扒在后门朝他招手的时候，他可以慢腾腾地收拾东西，可以一张一张夹好了试卷，改完了错题再走。班上也有学生一直坐到教学楼锁门，中途买东西回来吃，弄得屋里一股食堂味。万丈目受不了这种一眼望不到边的学习氛围，坐久了心烦，又不能明目张胆在教室里玩手机，只好撒气给十代：都怪这小子一下课就跑去社团活动。他的室友是个将全部热爱都交给学习的一般男高中生，没有不良癖好，没有体味，不打呼噜，不说梦话。万丈目和他在一个房檐下相处近两年，好不容易培养出一种互不打扰的默契，没想到却成了最后一个知道他跳楼未遂的局外人。

那天不太冷，虽然才下过雪，天边亮得出奇。万丈目踩着积雪走到寝室楼下，楼门口垫脚的纸板被蹂躏得泥泞不堪，一群人堆在门厅里；什么人都有。他也逆着人群向楼道里看，人头攒动，光线又暗，什么都没看见呢，就被人抓住胳膊往后拉，力气很大，又颇为不客气。

万丈目回头看，十代不由分说扯着他往外走，走到门口无障碍通道，才停下问：“你冷不冷？”

万丈目摇摇头，把手揣回兜里。十代在制服外面套了件长大衣，衣摆垂到小腿，万丈目认得，是十代冬天扔在社团那边的，袖边已经有点起球了。

“里面怎么了？”万丈目问，“你从社团那边回来的？”

“没什么事，有个学生爬楼顶上被救下来了——从那边救生梯下来的，他们都在看热闹。已经有一会了，车都开走了，人没事。”说到这里，十代顿了顿，在他身上匆匆扫了一眼，“是你们班上的。”

看他不说话，十代又戳戳他：“你吃饭了吗，冷不冷，我看你就穿这么点，一会太阳落了就该冷了。”

被班上同学告知确切消息的时候万丈目坐在图书馆里玩手机，天早黑了，一层楼都没有几个人。十代全程陪护，中途趴在桌上睡过去，睁眼看见万丈目坐在旁边，顿时就清醒过来，一边揉着眼睛一边说：“吓死我了，我还以为你把我扔在这自己跑了。”

万丈目说：“你猜出事的同学是谁。”

十代打哈欠正打到一半，含糊地说了个名字。万丈目接话：“那是我室友。”

十代愣了一会，又接着揉眼睛，揉得眼睫毛都掉了好几根。“我不知道，”他小声说，“我名字和人对不上，我不知道是他。”

他又说：“对不起啊，万丈目，要不你今天去我们屋住吧，挤一挤总能住得下。”

万丈目从来不和他客气，进门的前十分钟姑且还能在他同学面前表现得像个客人，当十代指使他室友往地上铺被子，万丈目坐在十代的床上、靠着十代叠得整整齐齐的被子说，你们俩挤在一床睡不就得了。

结果最后也没人睡在地上，关灯之前十代被他同学踹过来，不得不和万丈目挤在一起，还挺不好意思的，说枕头归你，你抱着，我垫着衣服就行。

万丈目闷闷地笑了一声，躲在十代的被子里。十代怕被子不够宽，罩不住两个人，说尽了好话才向对床同学借来备用的棉被。

十代也把脸埋进被子，软乎乎的被子，还是睡觉最舒服。万丈目一开始还和他脸对脸，后来大概是觉得尴尬，便翻个身用后脑勺对着他。其实黑夜里什么都看不清，十代曲起腿碰到万丈目的脚，他就再向里缩了缩。

挺可爱的，那时候他想。

第二天学生家长来收拾东西，万丈目也跟着过去，什么都没变，他插在床头的充电线也没人管。家长也是通情达理的人，对着学校领导和前室友万丈目准本人说了一通客套话，最后说孩子暂时先办个休学，回家养一养，没什么大事。于是属于他的物品悉数被搬走，万丈目的桌子对面彻底变成了空空的床。

那阵子他明显感觉到十代来陪他的时间多了，中午下了课要叫他一起吃饭，有时候身后还跟着别人，好像拖家带口的，一起眼巴巴地在后门等他，让万丈目觉得特别好笑。十代还参加着学校的乐队，有几天连社团练习都翘了，就陪着他坐在教室里做题。

他拿着自己的书本坐到万丈目前桌，时不时地回头向他借东西——铅笔、三角尺，或是万丈目拿了高分的统考试卷。他们认识这么久，十代还是第一次向他请教学习上的问题，像十万个为什么一样，万丈目也不知道他是真的没懂还是故意逗他多说话，他还从没问过十代以后想做什么，考大学还是去学点别的。在十代听完讲解转身回去改题的一个瞬间，他忽然感到有些惶恐，怕很多问题还没问出口，十代就像他的对床一样悄无声息地消失了。

他能抓住十代吗？他连前室友出门前对他说的最后一句话都忘了。

傍晚是校园里最热闹的时间段，这几天天气不太好，薄暮时才出太阳，地上的雪化了又冻。走回寝室要横穿操场，万丈目穿着小皮鞋，鞋面锃亮，鞋底打滑，又非要双手插兜维持酷哥形象。十代叫他好好走路，无果，只好凑过去顶着他的肩，时时刻刻提防他突然摔倒；到最后索性直接去掏兜，把万丈目的手从衣服里拽出来，攥在手里牵着，一步步地往前挪。

十代的寝室在他楼上，普通班的屋子安排得很紧凑，四人一间，地上连个落脚的地方都没有。走到楼梯口，十代问他：“用不用我过去陪你睡一晚上？”

“他就是休学一阵子，你别说得这么吓人行不行。”

十代点头：“是，是，我这不是怕你睡觉半夜踢掉了被子冻着自己。”

万丈目的喉咙一阵疼痛。他想说谢谢关心，又想叹气，最终拍拍十代的肩膀说：“大风降温，你也要盖好被子。”

降不降温万丈目不知道，但十代睡觉不老实，总踢被子，他还是知道的。

他前室友的家人来收拾东西的两天，他还去十代那屋里住着。长住就不能一直挤在一起了，为了让他有地方睡，十代把自己同屋的好兄弟忽悠回家住了几天，然后他睡在人家床上，让万丈目睡自己的床。

那两天室友把他的坏毛病抖得干干净净，万丈目就坐在桌边瞅着他笑。他们屋里有一张空着的床，平时堆着几人的杂物。十代特别诚恳地跟他说，要不你别走了，我把那床收拾出来给你睡。又一拍大腿惋惜地说，如果你不是那个成绩单上的第一名多好，我俩要是分在一个班，我肯定天天拉你逃课翻墙出去玩。

说归说，下一次出成绩万丈目还是第一名。十代也跟着得意：“你的第一名也有我这陪读一半的功劳。”

万丈目还笑他：“你那哪是陪读，坐我前边一个劲地回头打扰我。”

“好吧，”十代说，“那以后我去打扰别人。”

说完转身就要走，万丈目也不着急，就和他保持着中间能塞下两个人的距离。中途十代几次侧头看他，万丈目都装没看见，快走到楼下了十代才气哼哼地靠过来，用肩膀推了他一下：“你怎么都不留我？”

“——因为别人都没有练习册的答案？”

“你不会以为我是为了答案才靠近你的吧？”十代的眉毛都飞起来，“万丈目，认识这么久了，你不会真以为抄答案就能让我按时完成作业吧？”

情人节之后不久就要放春假，冬天快结束了。十代收到放在座位上的匿名巧克力，万丈目也收了些，他班里的公子哥都收了好多，比起来他手里的还算少的。

十代数了数两人收到的数量，叫万丈目中午请他吃饭，理直气壮：“——没想到你有这么受欢迎。”

万丈目瞅他那眼巴巴的模样，好像摇尾巴的小狗，又想起自己前日受他照顾，于是心一软，算是同意了。没想到中午十代叫了好几个朋友，虽然都是他们一起吃过饭聊过天的，可他总觉得别扭——他们聊班上趣事的时候，聊乐队排练的时候，他根本就插不上嘴。情人节他晾着送巧克力的女同学，和几个男的一起吃饭，其中的一个还不领情，明明昨天还面对面看着他傻笑，今天一起走的时候却非要与他隔着老远，中间夹着两个人——就算万丈目能叫上人家的名字，人家也不会随随便便靠过来挽他的手呀。

十代在那头说了什么话，然后他们都笑起来，万丈目没听清，也不好再去问。路上遇见他班里的同学，冲着他挤眉弄眼，倒是十代还主动与人打招呼：吃饭了吗，没吃一起去吃饭呀。

后来十代跟他解释，因为经常去你们班找你，所以大家都混得脸熟。而他班上的同学则打趣他：那不是你隔壁班的小男朋友吗？

春假回来升上三年级，十代还是经常来找他一起走，说别人回家都吃胖了怎么你还瘦了。

他是不敢上手捏万丈目的脸，但万丈目敢捏他，一边捏一边说：“我是发现你胖了。”

新学年开学后他们走得更近了，万丈目的对床被安排了新的室友，是新学期从普通班提拔上来的好学生。十代有时候来找他，室友不在，就坐在人家床上等着万丈目。

万丈目说：“你别把人家床单坐脏了。”

十代就笑嘻嘻地抬起屁股，挪到万丈目床上：“那我坐你这，坐脏了我给你洗。”

万丈目回他：“那你干脆上课也搬个凳子坐我旁边得了。”

正头顶头地打情骂俏，对床的三泽回来了，看见屋里坐了俩人，二话不说转身就走。

万丈目和他的新室友也不太熟，只觉得是招人不高兴了。十代冲他挤眉弄眼，向门口挑挑下巴：“你同学。”

“我知道。”万丈目说，“没事，他没看见你刚才坐在他床上。”

“在你床上也不太好吧？”

“什么在我床上？”万丈目问，顿了一下，自己先反应过来，“哦，他应该也见过你，不是什么大事。”

十代索性仰面躺在他床上，嘿嘿傻笑，胸口一起一伏。床不够宽，他两腿还支棱在外边，万丈目就拍他的大腿：“你给我起来，少把脏衣服在我床上蹭。”

十代大腿上也没什么肉，青春期的男孩正长身体，吃进去的饭全长在个子上。万丈目总说十代应该多去打打篮球多锻炼，怎么着也要长到一米七吧。十代就反驳，说我入学时候才多高多高，现在拔到这个程度已经很不容易了——于是隔天开始万丈目每天请他喝牛奶。

十代同寝室的丸藤翔对此一无所知。有时候万丈目多带一盒，也塞给十代，让他救济救济他那个没什么希望的小室友。不过他最近经常不在，他哥骑机车来接他回家，皮衣皮靴大长腿，又酷又拉风，连万丈目班上的女同学都会在放学时间站在窗前默默看上一会。但十代跟万丈目讲，说是翔的哥哥看上了学校的某位老师，接送弟弟只是顺手罢了。

说完又看了眼万丈目，怜爱地说：“幸好你哥不至于看上谁来天天接你，我还想多跟你待一会呢。”

晚上室友回来，万丈目正靠在床上玩手机。一间屋里住了几天也没说过两句话，以至于万丈目对他的印象还停留在第一天班上的自我介绍：一个努力学习的一般高中生，大众脸。平时也很少看他和原先班上的同学来往，独身一人的时候比较多。一般万丈目不会主动和不太熟的人找话题，好在两人都高度自律，晚上各自戴着耳机互不打扰，连早上的洗漱时间也会默契地相错开。

他也没想到和新室友破冰的话题竟然是十代。三泽洗完脸，头发还湿着就往他自己床上一坐，把手机充上电扔到一边，直直盯着他看。万丈目对这种不礼貌的视线略感不爽，但无意挑起矛盾，正想着中午的事，就听他叫道：“万丈目，咳，那个，万丈目先生。”

第一声还很有底气，到最后的颤音细得几不可闻。万丈目摘了耳机侧过身，两人眼瞪着眼，来来回回好一会，三泽才摸着下巴问：“你和那个游城十代，就隔壁普通班的那个，你们是在热恋中吗？”

万丈目没想到他会问这个。三泽又接着摆摆手：“没事，你放心，我就问问，单纯好奇，没有别的意思。”

“你没事吧？”

万丈目对他笑了一下，心想我还以为你多正经。三泽的指甲扣紧了床单，脸也别开，盯着自己放在床头的书，用力地向他解释：“我看你们俩关系这么好，说真的，我觉得十代挺好的——怎么说呢，无意冒犯，但是我看着十代应该很喜欢你。”

“你才认识他几天？”万丈目说。他单纯是觉得好奇，想听听这个捕风捉影的家伙从哪里看出他们相处时存在值得单独拎出来谈论的爱意。很久之后他才明白，其实不是他自己看不出来，而是第一次听旁人说起来，有人愿意跟他一起猜迷雾后面的东西，还和他猜的一样，他就止不住追问：为什么你会这样觉得呢？它的形状与你说的那个东西很相似吗？只要对方描述得越多，他心中的轮廓也越明朗；他只是想借旁人之口听到一个自己不敢轻易猜测的答案。

三泽摇摇头：“这不是很明显吗？”

又补了一句：“你感觉不到吗？”

万丈目忘了自己怎么和他解释的，也许是说：“我跟十代就是偶尔认识的，班级也离得近，所以有时候会一块走。”

或者是：“十代对谁都这样，我就是被他那些朋友给潜移默化地影响了。”

不管讨论结果如何，从这天开始他们就算正式地认识了。与他学霸气质的外表不同，三泽是相当八卦、八卦程度与丸藤翔不相上下的一个男孩。他有时也会和万丈目说话，在十代进门时自觉退避。万丈目总觉得他带上门之后会躲在门口偷听，但无所谓，他和十代的友谊光明正大，直到有一天十代在食堂里突然问他：“万丈目，你有没有喜欢过别人？”

万丈目被问得一愣，尾音落下来的时候眼皮也跟着跳了一下。十代没看他，低头给鱼剔刺，万丈目看了一会，忍不住提着筷子帮他。他一动手，十代就咳了一声，飞快地抬下眼皮又遮住，而就在这时，万丈目也不知道为什么，可能是十代表现得太明显，忽然对这种情绪有点感同身受：求而不得的暗恋也是这个年纪一定会走的弯路。

他没用有或没有来回答。十代接着说：“我被班上一个女孩子告白了。”

哦，万丈目心想。他嘴上也这么说，甚至表情也是这样反应的。

接着他问：“那你和她交往了吗？”

又想问，是不是你前桌的女同学，她总喜欢回头跟你说话。他看着十代眉毛都不抬的动作，好像在谈论一件很久以前的小事，于是心声在胸中悄悄替十代回答：没有。如果有的话，现在对面坐的就是一对小情侣了，他甚至能想象到十代主动抓女孩手的时候脸会有多红。

但十代的答案显然比这丰富得多：“没有，因为我觉得，相比起她的话，我也许更喜欢你。”

万丈目感到惊讶，惊得筷子都掉了，十代看着他，他也看着十代。

“这不好吧。”他说，“你别说这种话了，容易让别人误会。”

“我没给她说呀，我是对你说的。”十代别别扭扭地歪过半个身子，压得餐桌吱呀地响，和他一起小声地对万丈目的武断提出抗议。

对我说也不是很合适，万丈目想。但他在十代面前有点不好意思说这种话，好像他多自作多情，也许十代的意思是做朋友呢——比起和那个女孩做朋友，他更愿意和万丈目做朋友。毕竟男孩和男孩的相处禁忌比较少，都有相同器官，思想回路也相似，他们可以很自然地躺在一起，十代可以凑过来摘他的耳机。

乱七八糟想了一通，一回神看见十代还在盯着他，万丈目顿时就把那些过度的解读抛在脑后。和十代相处不能太认真——不能纠结于他的每一句话，毕竟他只是个十七岁的男孩，踏入成人的门槛前还能再晃荡两年，说出的话都有理由再回收作废。

万丈目比他大一些，一整个月，三十天，再有一个多月他就十八岁了，却总是下意识觉得十代才十七岁，还是个什么都不懂，或朦朦胧胧似懂非懂的孩子。他周围同学很多都在谈恋爱，谈得很凶，有钱人家的少爷总有人愿意上来倒贴。经由十代这么一说，他才反应过来，原来青春期的喜欢这么稀疏平常，有人喜欢十代，而十代说喜欢他。这些事好像之前离他好远，即使他在情人节收到过许多巧克力，夹着的情书他也打开看过，什么样的摘抄诗句或肺腑之言都不如十代这一句我更喜欢你带来的震撼更多。

也许是春天的原因，万丈目前桌的公子哥半个月换了两任女朋友，都是小学妹，一下课就来门口等。他们班下课晚，一来二去，十代也和别人的女朋友聊得投机，万丈目一出门，就看见几个女孩子里，唯独立着一个光溜溜的游城十代。后来学妹们各个跟着男朋友走了，十代也学着他们的背影，挽住了他小男友的胳膊。

万丈目僵了一下，把人从身上扒下来，出了教学楼，站在下午四五点钟仍然炙热的太阳底下，很是突兀地问：“那你就没打算也找个女朋友吗？”

好像还接着中午的话题。十代也跟着一愣：“为什么要找啊？”

你这么受欢迎，万丈目想，他以前也知道十代受欢迎，尤其刚才看见别人女朋友和他说话时更有感触。不过夸他受欢迎这样的话他是绝对不会讲的，讲了会被十代以万丈目比我更被大家喜欢等等给堵回来。于是他说：“再不找就毕业了，以后成人的世界那么复杂，你连一段校园恋情都没有，以后出去喝酒怎么和人追忆青春。”

他又乱七八糟说了很多，什么十几岁的学生时代是一去不回的黄金时代——说到几乎口干舌燥。结果十代还说不找，如临大敌般抓着万丈目的胳膊一个劲摇头。理由是剑山开始追他女神之后都不跟我们一起走了——见色忘友的家伙。他嘟嘟囔囔的，说我要是谈了恋爱就肯定不会再天天来骚扰你了，所以我觉得现在这样挺好的。

是挺好，万丈目想。

他都想好了，如果十代反问他，就说是家里不允许早恋。结果十代根本没在意这回事，下一个向他抛出的问题是你要不要喝可乐，站在冰箱前面戳着玻璃说，我想尝尝这个新的樱桃味。

樱桃味可乐味道一般，可十代非说难喝，特别难喝，好像万丈目不跟着皱眉头就是背叛了他。不过后来万丈目也很少再买过这个口味，十代经常喝到一半就和他换着喝，你的就是我的，好友共同分享。万丈目其实不太喜欢这种特别甜的东西，但十代喜欢，就由着他去。十代的牙又白又整齐，一点也不像喝着碳酸饮料长大的，每次十代来他屋里吃夜宵的时候万丈目都会盯着他的嘴看，看久了还被十代调侃：你眼神好那个哦——你吃不吃？

来他屋里吃东西的原因：另一个室友迪拉诺剑山最近正在健身，叫十代吃完了东西再进门。

来的次数多了，三泽也和他关系挺好，甚至超越了他们两个的正统室友关系；好像十代特别会交朋友，和谁都能聊两句。他们聊天的时候万丈目就在旁边听，或者想别的事，很少插嘴。三泽不止一次用某种意味深长的眼光注视他们，后来万丈目才知道，他是暗恋班上某位女同学，才努力学习从普通班追到这里来，所以看见等在楼道里的十代，不免产生某种男人间的共鸣。

他说：把你俩撮合到一起，我就少了两个竞争对手。

万丈目觉得他真无聊，把全世界都撮合成一对，就他和他的心上人单身，人家接不接受你又是一回事。

自此他开始免疫三泽的拉皮条行为，从将信将疑中抽身上岸，听他滔滔不绝地讲起比学校论坛更离谱的分析。万丈目听了就笑一笑，也不跟他解释了，转天还把这事分享给十代，就像十代每次给他讲他们寝室前一晚的夜谈内容。但他转述故事不如十代有天赋，绘声绘色，眉飞色舞。万丈目一看他就止不住想笑，笑的多了还会打断十代，令他颇为无奈地瞅他一眼，说哎，我还没讲到好笑的地方呢，万丈目你要跟我们一起住非得半夜笑死。

中午一起走的不止他们两个，矮个子的丸藤翔跟在后面，低头按手机，一路都没怎么说话。中学生也不是每时每刻都有话可说，身边人多的时候万丈目不喜欢张嘴，尤其是在大路上，在排队时，好像自己的秘密全被人听过去。十代则随性得多，说不说话、说什么话完全取决于大脑在那一时刻的决策，他没那么多顾虑。刚还在说出了新游戏，万丈目问他是不是又上课玩手机——那个语气好像他就在旁边似的。

“我室友误会我们在交往，”万丈目不知道是在笑三泽，还是单纯的心情好，“他可真有意思，为了追我们班上的那个谁，非要来撮合我们——他太惨了，我都懒得和他解释了。”

万丈目也不知道自己那时怎么会觉得这种事情有意思，又随便把这种事说出来。可能是十代先前和他说过一句模棱两可的更喜欢你，让他将友情和某种感情弄得模糊了，又像是让他开了窍，以为自己也可以将这种玩笑轻易把玩在手里。他高估自己了。他的秘密见了光，像漏了气的气球一样迅速瘪下去。

因为他听见十代说：“可我们确实没有在交往啊。”

“…我知道，我跟他说了。”万丈目心想，我又不是为了跟你确认这件事。这时他已经觉察出哪里不对劲，于是又将话题绕回到不在场的三泽身上，“——就是和你讲一讲，我之前是不是没和你说过他喜欢我们班上那个女孩？他还是挺好的一个人，怎么说呢，就是特别傻，每天在我跟前撮合我俩的时候又傻又好笑。”

“那你对于好人的定义还真简单。”十代说。

说完他就有点后悔了，近乎于吵架顶嘴的一句话。其实他还想问那我呢，我怎么样，是不是比你新室友还好一点？也不知道万丈目和别人提起他的时候会不会也这样评价，一个不错的朋友，或者类似的话。他发现万丈目越来越愿意主动和人交流了，这两天去他教室后门等他下课的时候，还看见他和别人在说话。

翔忽然从手机里抬起头，说我想起我哥早上给我带了午饭，那我先回教室那边啦。

十代也就着这个话题说：“我这几天要去社团排练，这周和下周，之后有要上台的活动。”

其实朋友早催他去了，他一直半推半就地拖着，一会是感冒了嗓子不舒服状态不好，一会是课业多没什么时间来排练。万丈目没觉得有什么不好，歪头看了他一会，甚至还替他高兴，一笑起来，眉眼舒展开，十代头一次觉得他这么好看。

他还有话梗着没说出来，这样怔怔看了一会，万丈目说：“我知道，是社团汇演吧，那预祝你们演出成功——在哪演出啊？”

他也不知道在哪演出，头脑乱糟糟的，什么都听不见了。万丈目又说：“那我自己去图书馆吧，要是你们结束比较早，你可以来图书馆找我。”

不找也无所谓，他说。十代却看见他眼中写着来找我，一眨眼还随着睫毛晃荡。他嗯了一声，别开脸，自己先跟自己生上气了。他还想万丈目说什么呢？说你能不能去一天休一天陪我，说我没事的话也想去旁听你们的排练，可万丈目为什么要说这样的话呢，他又不是他的女朋友，他才不想让万丈目当他女朋友。

下课他蹿得比谁都快，椅子往后一拱，在后桌女同学的喋喋抱怨声里夺门而出。跑楼梯的时候他还在想——都已经过去三四个小时了他还在纠结这件事。他想他才没和万丈目赌气；虽然是他自己笃定说他们没交往，可那是因为万丈目先这样说的。他这样说——他们也确实没在交往。

他到的太早了，拿着钥匙的学弟还没来，就只好去对门的音乐教室里坐着。那屋里摆着一排排黑色壳子的电子琴，和他们排练教室的那台是一个牌子，都不便宜。他们刚入学那年还没有，某个假期之后忽然就有了，好像是哪个事业有成的毕业校友捐赠的，十代也记不清了。

坐在讲台边那台琴凳上等人的时候，他们社团的挂名辅导老师从门口过，金发意大利人，抱着保温杯，看见他还进来打了个招呼：哟，这不是游城十代吗，好久没看你来排练啦。

十代说平时课业比较忙——这不是三年级了嘛，老师抓得紧，各种杂事也多，一直没什么时间过来。库洛诺斯老师问他，那你之后是打算学艺术还是去做什么？

他对十代的成绩没什么概念，说的学艺术也不过是花钱上艺术学校混个文凭。十代自己都没好好想过，前一天还跟万丈目商量着周末你来我家打游戏呢，现在一下就揪着他要他放眼未来。

于是他支支吾吾地，左瞧右看，右手揣在裤兜里攥着手机。库洛诺斯老师拧开保温杯，笑他，说你这小子，慢慢想吧，我下班了。

这个问题转头就被他忘掉了，因为太久没去合练，他已经从主唱变成了替补主唱。乐队常驻的八九个人里，只有他什么乐器都不精通，靠着一副好嗓子拿到的主唱位置。当他再回归人群里时，替了他主唱位置的学弟问他：“十代前辈，你怎么没带男朋友来呀？”

这学弟平时挺正经的一个人，笑不露齿，但用严肃来形容又不太妥当。他一说话，旁边俩人就憋不住乐了，高个的说问得好，矮一点那个说哎呀游星你这嘴太快啦，十代前辈都脸红了。

虽然已经升到了三年级，他在这些朋友面前却拿不出一丁点学长该有的威严，只好咳嗽一声，先说一句我没脸红，再自然而然接出一句：他有事。

“他有事。”他想起万丈目，他们中午还在一块走，“——他要备考，学习去了。”

说到这，十代忽然想起来，认识这么久，他却连万丈目之后的规划都没问过。也许他要出国进修呢，也不是没可能，在这一天之前他从来没把毕业当成一件重要的事，甚至还期盼着毕业，只觉得是大家各自奔向更好的未来，而后空闲的时候见见面，通个电话，或者在网络上对骂几句。

关系又不会淡。

可是一想到万丈目，想到自己翘首企盼的毕业会将他们划开两岸，想自己胸口翻涌的海浪会让他沉没，他就使劲地深呼吸，好让波涛平静下来，环绕着、爱护着这一叶孤舟。好像只要他不那么期待，毕业分别的时日就会晚几天到来，他可以尽可能地抓紧他——这样说好像把万丈目比作他手里的风筝似的，但十代想，这不一样，万丈目可以自己割断绳线，只是他没有那样做而已。

他忽然不生那些莫名其妙的气了。他想起万丈目也会弹琴，几乎什么乐器都会，指甲很漂亮，他跟着十代来给人送钥匙那天还坐在电子琴前面耍了一通。虽然够不上专业级，对付高中生七拼八凑的乐队还是绰绰有余。十代那时还撺掇他也来加入社团，万丈目说，你们不是人都够了吗，我来坐冷板凳看你们排练，还是我来辅导你们？

夏天雨水多，雷声滚滚。十代唱到某些词句的时候会想到万丈目，一走神就唱错词。重新进组排练的第三天，学弟问他，十代前辈你是不是跟你男朋友闹矛盾了。

十代放下琴谱茫然抬头：没有啊。刚才这摞纸被杰克的咖啡弄脏了，他正一张一张摊开来擦。里面夹着很多他们以前用过的、现在可以算作废纸的文件，但他没舍得扔，咖啡渍都给纸渗透了，他就抱着纸抽蹲在琴凳前面擦，一边擦一边吹。下午万丈目他们班有体育课，他去找他，操场边遛了一圈都没见人影，天很热，他出着汗，连他们的早期阵地都去找过。

最后找到他们班门口，万丈目坐在教室里，远远晃了一眼，也没看清是在做题还是玩手机。十代抹了把汗，转头下楼，在楼道拐角碰见带着袖箍的五阶堂。他站在上面，五阶堂比他矮了几个台阶，身高差距更为明显。这次他没什么病假条了，小小的学生会长向他挑着眉毛，挥了挥手里夹着便签条的笔记本说，看在万丈目学长的份上，我就不给你记旷课了。

又说，你能不能有个三年级学长的样子——哎，算了，懒得说你。

他像个小大人一样，把十代给逗乐了，稀里糊涂地在男孩经过时伸手揉了揉他的脑袋。五阶堂立刻像被人偷袭了的猫那样蹿出去，又回过头狠狠地瞪他。

你太好玩了，十代说，忽然像想明白了什么事似的接着说了下去：但是万丈目喜欢我。

他问今天能不能不排了，让杰克自己把咖啡擦干净，转而又笑眯眯地说，我今天有点事，要不然你们几个先合伴奏也行。

他这样蹲在地上，抬眼眨巴眨巴地看，没人能拒绝他。他向着这群人里唯一和他同年级的爱德保证：绝对就这一次，明天开始一定好好练习。

他想清楚了，看见万丈目没出现在操场旁边时他也气他不守约定，但当五阶堂对着他提起万丈目的名字时，他第一感觉竟然是开心——明明他还在生他的气。他气得都不愿意往前走几步让万丈目从书里抬头看见他。

爱德说：你干脆把你男朋友带在身边行不行，之前和学长们一起排练的时候又不是没见过他们带过女朋友。

于是夏日的某一天，十代从活动教室跑回教学楼，没去图书馆，直接冲进教室里抓住了他。

万丈目被抓获时没什么反应，从某本小说里抬起眼皮向上瞅：“你身上带着一股外面的热气。”

说完他顿了顿，十代以为他要接着说：别靠近我。可是万丈目只是多看了他一会，便再次低下头，把书合上，扯来一张卷子盖在桌面。

十代身上带着热气的汗，让空调风一吹，便如胶水一般，把制服冷飕飕地粘在后背上。他动了好一会，用尽了肩背肌肉的力量，也没能把这一层不自在的壳子给掀开。他站在万丈目的右前方，手指搭在桌沿上，好像被吹干了水分，皱缩成一小团；而后又拉开前座的椅子坐下，没有立刻回头。他的手指要僵住了，以前他主动去拉万丈目的手都觉得很自然，现在拉开椅子却像是用尽力气。

他大概知道万丈目为什么没去图书馆，一个不太清晰的答案似乎就在嘴边。就像万丈目见他翘了社团活动也不惊讶。他的心脏因这不能轻易说出的答案鼓胀起来，血流似乎也冲上脸颊。天气晴朗，夕阳的余晖装满整间教室。

正当他犹豫着将一路上拼接完整的句子抛给万丈目时，万丈目戳了戳他的后背：“你没吃饭吗？”

十代回过头，趴在椅背上：“刚才社团朋友买了东西上来。你没吃吗，我可以再陪你去溜达一圈。”

万丈目问：“你们今天不练了？我都快忘了当时你天天去排练…”

他又想起来三泽说，十代是主唱，特别招学妹喜欢，虽然因为某些原因现在退居二线。

“不练了。今天他们先合，我溜出来了。”

万丈目又盯着他看了一会：“真没事吗，你——”

话没说完，有人从前门进来了。万丈目班上的同学已经对十代见怪不怪了，也基本上默认他是他男朋友——这件事他们两个当事人都不知道，三泽告诉万丈目的时候他也只是事不关己地笑一笑。

心中装着不为人知的秘密的十代反而觉得有点不好意思了。他看见万丈目开始收拾东西，也跟着站起来，想先去后门等他。经过他身边时，十代的手被拉了一下——幸好他因沉甸甸的心事而故意放慢脚步，转瞬即逝地碰了一下，快得让人以为是一个巧合，是万丈目不小心抬了个手。

十代停在最后一排桌椅的末尾，万丈目回头看他。

他真好看，十代想。他喉头发紧，只想快一点到只有他们两个人的地方，可他又不敢吻他。他想万丈目再问他一次为什么不找女朋友，这样他就可以轻松地回答：因为我想让你当我男朋友。

可是一路上万丈目什么也没说。以往也是十代找话题多一些，但现在他不敢随便张嘴，生怕哪句话没过脑子直接把心声透露出去。

他开始羡慕操场边散步的情侣了。万丈目也跟着往那边看，女孩子的裙角一摆一摆，热烈的校园恋爱是应该谈一谈。当他试着用手去碰万丈目插在裤兜里的手时，万丈目忽然回头看他，很突兀地，打得他措手不及。他说：“现在这个天气也就这时候出来走走，白天太热了。”

十代也说：“太热了，还有好久才放假。”

其实他根本不热，只有手心出汗。这不关天气的事，但他还是跟着万丈目一起怪罪天气。之所以傍晚校园里有很多小情侣，是因为白天太热了没人出来；之所以他在与万丈目一起走时感到一阵阵无法消解的炎热，是因为夏天到了，而不是他不敢告白心中紧张。

万丈目说：“不过晚上睡觉都开着空调，也没那么热，还盖着被子。”

十代说：“那我能和你一起盖被子吗？”

说完他就有点后悔，这已经超过告白，甚至超过校园恋爱本身，变得有点成人意味。如果在一两个月前、在刚开学的时候说这种话，就像对着刚进入春天的桃树说我要吃掉你，桃树抖着一身粉白色的初花，说你这个玩笑真无聊。

现在桃子已经成熟饱满，挂在枝头泛着香气了，他对它说：我要吃掉你。

桃子说：“行啊。”

又说：“难道你非要我邀请你吗？游城十代？”

fin.


End file.
